Adrian Elecam
Adrian is a mercenary and headhunter who wanders Agon looking for work. He is a veteran of both the Moonshade Wars and the Orlan Insurgency and proved his worth in both. At the present, he fights in both small and large scale guild wars between the factions of Agon. =Affiliation= Although he fights for profit, Adrian will only ally himself with those he considers "good". Orks and Alfars are his sworn enemys, and he will rarely but occasionally work with Mahirims if their intentions are worthy. Adrian has fought with the Anvil Society, One Accord, and several other notable guilds in the world of Agon. =Skills and Talents= Adrian is proficient in both swords and daggers. His family erloom is an enchanted dagger which can be transformed into a sword or axe. He is swift and quick thinking, often finding ways to maneuver his men to victory with minimal casualties. =Biography= The Moonshade Wars Adrian was taken from his village at 19 when the Moonshade Orks - at the time the most powerful Orkish clan in the north lands - attacked them. Both his parents and his younger brother were killed, and he and his sister were abducted and brought to the arena city of Phin. Just weeks after their arrival, his sister, Andrea, was killed in the arena by the Orkish champion Gromm Ammour. Soon after he was selected, among four others, to fight the champion in the arena. He immedietely fashioned a knife out of his former cellmate's shin bone. During the fight in the arena, the other four participants were killed off quickly, leaving Adrian alone. He was able to quickly bring down the so called "champion". Before the guards arrived to take him back to his cell, Adrian was able to grab a serrated knife off of the dead champion, which he used to saw through his bars in the prison. After quickly dispatching the two guards in the room, as well as the relief guards that arrived a few minutes later, Adrian opened the cells for the other prisoners; the revolution had begun. Through out the mourning more and more prisoners were freed. By mid-day a horde of Humans, Mirdians, and Dwarfs was charging down the streets towards the gate. Adrian recovered his familiy erloom, a powerful dagger which granted him several special abilities that would come of use in the battles ahead. A day after escaping the city, Adrian led the refugees through the surrounding forest, hoping to lose the Orks and above all, the thirty-two Alfar "Enforcers" that had been hired to find them. The group ran into a few scout patrols on the way, and soon found that a Moonshade invasion army would be moving south, right in their general direction. The refugees stumbled upon a Mirdian fortress hidden deep in the woods. A few of the refugees as well as a captured Mahirim, who had become close friends to Adrian decided they would make a stand there. When the army arrived, it was not long before the Orks broke through the walls of the fort. When it came time for the Mirdians to retreat, Adrian knew he couldn't lead his army of elders and cripples to victory; they retreated as well. After weeks of travelling, they made it to a city known as Valtheran, which had been taken by Human rebels just months before. The refugees informed the city that a large invasion force was moving this way; the leader of the rebels issued an order to prepare an escape from Moonshade territory. The border was nearly seven hundred miles to the south. Just a day before they set out, a task force from Mercia arrived in Valtheran. Adrian soon found out that the Humans were invading moonshade territory. While the refugees continued south, Adrian, his friends, and the rebels remained to help the humans fight the incoming invasion force. During the fight Adrian was separated from his group, whom he wouldn't meet with again for nearly fifteen years. The battle was won by the Humans and Adrian was able to move south and return to his normal life. After the Moonshade Wars After escaping the Northlands and leaving Moonshade to fall to the humans, Adrian was left with nowhere to go. His friends were gone, most likely dead. His village and his family were destroyed. Adrian became a wanderer of Agon, fighting in small clans for pay. In Delurian, Adrian witnessed the betrayle of the allied factions by Orlan, who quickly rose in power. The Siege of Delurian Adrian served briefly under King Arc during the siege of Delurian, more notably known as the Fall of Orlan. Arc lead a small band of warriors, including Adrian, into "The Watchtower", a massive citadel in the center of the city. He helped the king fight his way to the top of the tower and ultimately confront Orlan in a duel atop the tower. During the attack, Arc's group was halted by a squad of Delurian Knights, who were renowned for their skills in battle. Adrian was one of the few survivors of the group who lived to make it to the top of the tower and see the king's victory speech atop his broken enemys. Life as a Mercenary Once again left with nowhere to live, Adrian began fighting alongside powerful guilds such as One Accord and the Anvil Society. Whenever he encountered two guilds in a deadlock, he would pick a side and fight with them until the faction war was won (or occasionally lost). Adrian continues his life as a small time soldier, fighting in clan wars and hoping to find a place he can call home.